In the Shadows
by xXPrincessMXx
Summary: At nightfall, someone is lurking in the shadows. He is hard to miss with that flaming hair of his, but still, the job needs to be done. He's swift, he's sharp and he strikes when you turn your back on him. He's a living jeopardy. He's- "Sir, why are you hiding in my apple tree?"
1. The Plan

_**In the Shadows**_

**Rated:** _T  
_**Genre: **_Romance, Friendship  
__**Pairing**__: RoxasXKairi {Roxiri}, SoraXKairi {SoKai}  
__**Summary**__: At nightfall, someone is lurking in the shadows. He is hard to miss with that flaming hair of his, but still, the job needs to be done. He's swift, he's sharp and he strikes when you turn your back on him. He's a living jeopardy. He's- "Sir, why are you hiding in my apple tree?"  
__**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN KINGDOM HEARTS.  
**_**Author's note: **_Happy new year! Let's all make a good year out of 2014! I wish you all the best and all the inspiration for 2014! This story was written a couple of weeks ago and originally I wanted to upload it with Christmas, but I was really busy (like usual, I suppose) and this story is not really a 'Christmassy' story, according to me. So, I decided to upload it now. I've written it very carefully, because I knew that if I uploaded a couple of chapters, I would lose the motivation to complete it, how strange it may sound. I hope you like it and as always: thanks for reading and feel free to leave a review!_

**Chapter One:  
**_**The plan**_

Things did just not go quite according to plan. And comfortable was a very different situation.  
Axel, known as number Eight, let out a angry huff. He shuffled a little, causing the entire tree to shake a little.  
It all started when the big Master, Xemnas, had a genius plan. In order to capture Sora and put Kingdom Hearts to work, they had to lure Sora to the Castle That Never Was. The only provocative bait Sora would respond to, was his childhood friend Kairi, or rather the person he was in the 'friendzone' with. Though Axel doubted that this was the only provocative bait, he had to admit Kairi was the easiest one. But, if they could lure Riku to the Castle, Sora was definitely going to show up as well. Even kidnapping a chipmunk would put Sora to a great rage.  
Axel sighed and shifted again, feeling indignation rising as he remembered the meeting in which Xemnas had explained his master plan. Of course Axel had, like usual, said that he didn't think it was a master plan at all and explained it would be much easier to lure Riku to the Castle with the excuse that Sora was there, and tell Sora Riku was in the Castle. The big Boss did not like this statement at all and bellowed that Axel should be the one to conduct his plan. Axel was going to be the one to kidnap the bait, Kairi. Even though this should be easy, Axel felt this was far below his level of operations. Why didn't they put Demyx on the job. That stupid idiot didn't have anything else to do, anyway. This whole 'kidnap the princess of light Kairi'-job put him straight on the laughing stock of the Organization. Assholes.

Axel yawned. Time was ticking away slowly at the Destiny Islands. Where was the damned girl in distress? Twilight began to fall and his foot started stinging. Just when he was about to curse and rub his foot, he suddenly spotted an auburn haired girl walking on the shore. He held his breath for a moment, but the girl froze on the spot, as if she sensed the stranger staring at her. Then she put down her basket with groceries and sat down. Axel started to curse and finally lifted his aching foot and rubbed it. But the girl didn't move anymore. She just sat there, gazing at the sky and the sea. Axel grumbled. "Why does she have to admire the view now of all days?" He stretched himself and sat back against the tree trunk. It seemed she was waiting for someone or something, but he couldn't quite catch what or who she was waiting for. They let her down, apparently, because when the sun was gone, she stood up, picked her basket up and came towards the house. Axel sat up straight and waited, a tense feeling in his stomach. Something about this was just not right, but well, orders from the Boss.  
The girl went in the house, and he could follow her by following the lights that went on. But he had to wait; this was not the right time yet. When she slept, in the room next to this huge apple tree he hid in, he would take the chance and rip her straight from her bed. He would go straight to the Headquarters and there, he would go to his fluffy bed and sleep for at least twenty hours. At least.

He gazed up at the stars. It was night, but the girl wasn't sleeping yet. He could hear the shower running from over here. She had left the window open, the sweet girl. It would be so easy. The only thing that bothered him was this godforsaken apple tree. It stung and itched everywhere and he felt stiff from the amount of time he sat here. Finally, the shower stopped running and ten minutes later, she was in her room. She looked kind of glum as she put on a shirt. Then the lights went off and Axel's view was blocked by the curtains. He waited for another thirty minutes, just to make sure the stupid girl was asleep. Then, he started to stretch a little bit. Yes, he was Axel the Swift, Axel the Jeopardy. He was as sharp as a knife. A wild tiger, a beast. He stood up, ready to jump straight in and kidnap that princess. Yes, this was the plan, he was the man, and he would kick some auburn haired booty.

Things did just not quite go according to plan. Axel stood up, but being so clumsy from sitting so long, he tripped a little bit and after a moment of fierce arm waving, he regained his balance again.  
"Okay, now, let's go!" He mumbled to himself and was about to jump in when he made eye-contact with a pale face and narrowed violet eyes.  
"Sir, why are you hiding in my apple tree?"

The plan had failed and now he needed another one. After he spend the night sleeping on the beach and having sand all over him, he was in an even worse mood than before. He walked through town, looking for something to eat, when a new, brilliant plan crossed his mind. He searched for the nearest pizzeria and he opened the door. "Hello?"  
"Hi." A ginger girl with bouncy hair greeted him in a bored way. "Can I help you?"  
"Do you need someone to deliver pizza's?"

The sand itched in his new suit, and the fake moustache looked like he slammed a dead slug under his nose, but he was ready to go. It was nearly six o'clock and it was time for some action. He did have some trouble with starting the scooter, but after a while, a humming sound came to life. He drove very slowly, very carefully, since he'd never driven a scooter before. It was a weird thing and he couldn't regain his balance every time. After the sixth crash, he decided to walk the last part.  
At half past eight, he finally reached her house. Axel slumped himself forward to the front door and rang the bell. The girl opened, a surprise look in her face. "It's your pizza," he said, thrusting the cardboard forward. The girl looked confused. "But I didn't order anything," she said, pointing at the cardboard. He stood up straight and was about to grab her when she suddenly narrowed her eyes. "Hey, aren't you the one from my apple tree?"  
He staggered back and thought quickly in alarm. Should he just go for it and grab the bitch, or should he wait and think of something else?  
She made it rather easy for him. "Sir, excuse me, but what exactly do you want from me?" She said, closing the door a little bit. "Do I know you?"  
He smiled a bit uneasy. "I'm sorry, miss, but I heard you're an acquaintance of Sora? Sora Strife?"  
The door opened further. "Yes," She said, a worrying look in her eyes. "Is something wrong with him? Did something happen?"  
"Well, to be frankly, yes," Axel improvised. "He's hurt very badly and he's been asking for you. I fought with him against the Heartless and I brought him to a safe place. I reckoned I could look for you, because it is… his last wish."  
Tears welled up in her eyes, but she bit them back and swallowed hard. "Where is he? Could you take me with you?"  
With much delight, Axel opened a Dark Portal and pointed towards it. "Of course! Let's go immediately! We don't have much time to lose!"  
But suddenly there was a glimpse of suspicion in her eyes. "But wait… why didn't you just ring my bell? Why did you hide in the tree? Why didn't you explain it all to me then? Why are you using a Dark Portal? Are you one of _them_?"  
Axel felt nervous. He had to do something now. "Look, I'll all explain it to you later! But we have to go now! Sora has got little time left to live!"  
That seemed to pull her over the line. "Okay," she said softly. "I trust you, okay?"  
She hesitantly walked over to the portal, but then she stopped right in front of it. She turned and glared at me. "Wait a second! If something bad happened to Sora, why wouldn't Donald or Goofy inform me, but you? Something is off here!"  
There was nothing else left to do as she saw through him. He reached for her arm, but she stepped back and started running. Luckily for Axel, he had been training for a while, because he'd hoped to battle Sora one day and find out what made that kid so exceptional. He got a hold of her just in time.  
But then she started to struggle, hitting him in his stomach and kicking against his legs. "Let me go!"  
Axel bit back the pain and then hit her hard on her head, causing her limp body to fall in his arms.  
"Sheesh, that did not go as well as I'd hoped," he muttered as he threw her body over his shoulder and walking towards his waiting Portal.


	2. A friendship and a girl far away

_**In the Shadows**_

**Rated:** _T  
_**Genre: **_Romance, Friendship  
__**Pairing**__: RoxasXKairi {Roxiri}, SoraXKairi {SoKai}  
__**Summary**__: At nightfall, someone is lurking in the shadows. He is hard to miss with that flaming hair of his, but still, the job needs to be done. He's swift, he's sharp and he strikes when you turn your back on him. He's a living jeopardy. He's- "Sir, why are you hiding in my apple tree?"  
__**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN KINGDOM HEARTS.  
**_

**Chapter Two:  
**_**A friendship and a girl a far way from home**_

"So, got any explanation why your mission took you so long?" the blonde said, a bit indignant. "You said it would be a piece of cake!"  
Axel sighed. "Roxas, I told you, it's confidential."  
"No," his blonde friend said, grinning a bit. "You sucked, didn't you?"  
"What makes you think that, you idiot?" Axel muttered under his breath, taking an angry bite of his ice-cream.  
"Because you've got bruises all over your face, you're in a horrible mood and you always say your mission is confidential whenever you sucked like hell."  
"Shut up," Axel said, whacking his younger friend in the head. "I got the job done, okay?"  
Roxas leant back against the Clock Tower, his feet dangling off the edge. "So, what was your job?"  
"Can't tell you," he grumbled. "Secrecy."  
Roxas raised his brow. "You can tell me, I'm your best friend, remember."  
That was most certainly true. "Do you remember that meeting a few days ago?"  
Roxas rubbed the back of his head. "Don't remember much of it. It was lots of talk and stuff, right?"  
"It was about a girl," Axel said mockingly. "I thought you youngsters always like that."  
His best friend huffed. "I don't remember feeling something, but it's not something I'm interested in."  
"Not even after meeting Naminé?" Axel said in a teasing voice. "I thought you were kind of interested in her?"  
The blonde flushed. "Wh- That's a different kind of thing! S-She was just very n-nice and all."  
"Sure, Mr. Loverboy," Axel said, poking his friend in his red cheek. "Sure thing."  
"Shut up!" Roxas said, an embarrassing look on his face. "What's up with that girl?"  
"We need to capture a guy, so we had to kidnap his crush in order to lure him over here."  
"What?" Roxas said, suddenly very serious. "Your mission was to kidnap a girl?"  
"Yeah, I know," he muttered.  
"But you got the job done, right? So, you actually kidnapped her?"  
"Roxas," Axel said annoyed. "I didn't have much of a choice. It was just another icky job and now it's over and done with. What would you have done? Let someone else grab the lady in distress and get murdered yourself?"  
"You're right," Roxas said, looking down. "I just thought of Naminé being kidnapped, that's all."  
Axel frowned and felt a bit uneasy. It seemed better not to tell Roxas that he just kidnapped Naminé's image to lure his Somebody to the Castle.

-x-x-x-x-x-

She woke up with a terrible headache. She didn't even bother to open her eyes or to sit up. She shivered as she felt the cold tiles beneath her. A horrible wave of nausea gave a bolt through her body as she coughed up her dinner from before. Kairi felt dizzy as she laid back on the cold floor. The world was spinning, but she didn't recognize her surroundings. The light was very dim and everything seemed like a weird kind of purple. Then she saw the bars.  
She jumped up and because of the sudden movement, she had to throw up again.  
"My, my, princess. You don't look so well today," A very dark voice said.  
She looked up, and met with a pair of cold eyes. "You," she coughed. "You're one of _them_, right? One of those Sora is battling?"  
"That's true," The person said, throwing his thick, silver hair back. "We are Organization XIII."  
She narrowed her eyes at him. "What do you want from me?"  
"It's none of your concern."  
Kairi let out a strange, cold laugh. "Of course not. You only kidnapped me in a very rude way and now you just won't tell me why because it's none of my concern. Sure thing."  
"Good."  
And with that, the silver haired man walked off, without looking back.  
"Asshole!" Kairi bellowed after him, hoarse from all the throwing up and coughing.

A few hours passed, but Kairi still felt terrible. However, her nausea had vanished and her dizziness as well. She shivered and hugged her knees, her back to the wall. Finally, another man in a black coat appeared. "And who are you?" she scoffed.  
The man removed his hood and blue hair appeared. The blue hair didn't shock her as much as the scar in the form of an 'X' on his forehead did. His face radiated a deathly calm and stopped right in front of the bars. "Princess of Hearts."  
Kairi never quite liked the name. It made her feel uneasy. She had never been treated like a princess and never felt like one either way. "It's Kairi," she said coldly.  
He neither smiled nor frowned. "That is an unnecessary fact."  
"Why do you even want me around here then?" Kairi answered in an annoyed tone. "If you think I'm just an 'unnecessary fact'?"  
"You're the fire that feeds Sora's anger," he said, as if he just stated a fact. His face remained expressionless.  
"What?" She gasped. "That's all I'm here for?"  
"Indeed," he said, looking away again. "He will be here for you soon."  
And with that, he walked off.  
"Come back!" she bellowed after him. "Get back here this instant!" But he just walked off, like he had better stuff to do. "I hate you!" Kairi slammed her fists against the bars. "I fucking hate you all!"  
It was just sad that her pure heart made it impossible to do so.

-x-x-x-x-

After receiving his new mission, Axel let out a sigh of relief. He wouldn't have to feed the girl today, which was an absolute plus. His bruises were still aching and still very noticeable.  
"Hi Axe! What's new?"  
He turned around to face Roxas, who was beaming. "Oh god," his friend said after seeing Axel's face. "It's even more worse than yesterday!"  
Grumbling, Axel turned around again.  
"So, what mission have you got today?" Roxas said carefully, knowing his friend was still very embarrassed about the whole incident. The incident was super confidential, like Axel said before, so the entire castle knew about it before midnight.  
"Just some Heartless slaying in Beast's Castle," Axel muttered. "I'll be hooked up with Marluxia again, so that's just about great. What about yours?"  
Roxas showed him his envelope. It was still closed. "Why don't you open it?"  
"I saw you checking yours, and I was hoping I would be hooked up with you today," he truly seemed disappointed.  
"What are you all standing here for?" someone interrupted their talk. "There's work to be done!"  
It was Saïx, who was standing behind the duo. "Get to work!"  
"Aye, sir," Axel said, rolling his eyes at his best friend. "Sure thing. Sure do."  
"Axel!" Saïx said sternly, before walking off again.  
"Idiot," Roxas mumbled while he ripped open his envelope. "All right, let's see what he's got for me..."  
After a few moments of silence, Roxas lowered the small piece of paper. He looked stunned. "Roxas?" Axel said, trying to look on his friend's paper. "What's up? What do you have to do? Murder Naminé?" he added jokingly.  
"Shut up," Roxas said, after giving his friend a convincing slap on his arm. "Oh god, sorry!" he quickly added after he saw Axel's face fall. "She sure hit you good, didn't she?"  
"So, what's the deal?"  
"I've got to bring food to the prisoners," he said, looking confused. "I didn't even know we had them."  
Axel felt a cold shiver run over his back. He had to feed the bitch. "Just be careful, okay?"  
"What? Why?" Roxas said, still confused. "They're behind bars, I suppose?"  
"Still, be careful," Axel warned. "And by the way," he said, this time even more concerned. "Don't let them get to you emotionally, okay?" If Roxas was Sora's Nobody, things were bound to get serious when Roxas got close to Kairi. He had a nasty feeling the Organization just couldn't let this opportunity pass.  
"Emotionally?" Roxas remarked sarcastically. "We're Nobodies, remember?"  
"Just don't, okay?" Axel said sternly. "Now, off you go! Go feed the bitches!"  
Roxas saluted. "And a good day to you, sir!"


	3. A new day and a new acquaintance

_**In the Shadows**_

**Rated:** _T  
_**Genre:**_Romance, Friendship  
__**Pairing**__: RoxasXKairi {Roxiri}, SoraXKairi {SoKai}  
__**Summary**__: At nightfall, someone is lurking in the shadows. He is hard to miss with that flaming hair of his, but still, the job needs to be done. He's swift, he's sharp and he strikes when you turn your back on him. He's a living jeopardy. He's- "Sir, why are you hiding in my apple tree?"  
__**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN KINGDOM HEARTS.  
**_

**Chapter Three:  
**_**A new day and a new acquaintance**_

Her stomach rumbled. Kairi rested her head against the wall and sighed. It had been hours since she'd eaten for the last time. Perhaps they wanted to starve her a little bit, so she would look extremely thin and horrible when Sora arrived. To 'feed' his 'anger' more. She was used as a bait, that was for sure. But what was this 'anger' they were talking about? The Sora she knew wasn't an angry person at all. Sure, he would get pissed that they had kidnapped her, but he would be the same when they kidnapped any usual friend of his. Kairi sighed. She knew she had to stop to think about it that way. At least they thought she was special to him. Everyone was special to Sora, whether they were good friends, best friends, small friends, some acquaintances...  
Then she heard footsteps, hesitating footsteps. Her head shot up and her body tensed. This was odd. When the others had come to check on her – there had been 'Scarface', 'Demon Eye', the 'Pink Hair' and 'Eyepatch Dude' – had confident, calm footsteps. Very even, very stable.  
It sounded nearly as if this one wasn't sure he should be here. Her heart jumped up at the thought of Sora, coming here to rescue her.  
A hooded figure stopped right in front of the bars. It was a small figure, not quite as tall as all the others had been. There was something about his build, that made her heart thump faster. This figure of this hooded person matched someone else's perfectly. Could it be...?  
But then the person took off his hood and revealed blond, messy hair. Disappointment tugged at her heart. It wasn't Sora.  
"Um, hello?" The blonde boy said, narrowing his eyes to get a better view, since Kairi hid away in the darkness. "Somebody there?"  
She took a moment to study his features a bit further. He had blue eyes, but not quite Sora's blue. It was not the ocean she was looking at, but at the sky. He was also paler than Sora. She guessed he didn't see much of the sunlight here. But other than that, he resembled Sora a lot.  
She cleared her throat. "Yes?"  
The boy looked relieved. "Thank God, I was already wondering if I was in the wrong place."  
Kairi didn't leave the safety of the shadows though. "Who are you?"  
"I'm Roxas," the boy said cheerfully, extending his hand through the bars.  
When she didn't respond, he dropped his hand, disappointment barely suppressed on his face. Then, he straightened up and nodded once. "I've been given orders to give you food," he said, trying to sound tough and intimidating. She couldn't stop herself and laughed. He smiled a little bit. "So you're not all cold and harsh and all."  
"You would be cold and harsh and all if you'd been kidnapped too," she said, fully aware of the dark tone.  
His face fell for a moment, but he recovered soon enough. "You must be that girl, then," he said, all cheerfulness and happy-go-lucky attitude gone.  
"What girl?"  
He frowned. "You're the girl Axel had to kidnap to lure that guy in."  
"So it's true," she said. "They kidnapped me to lure Sora in."  
"Who's Sora?" he asked, curiously. "Nobody ever gives me the name of that guy, neither of you."  
She sighed. "He's my best friend," she said, swallowing at the word 'best friend'. "He's a Keyblade Master and he fights against your stupid Organization."  
His eyes narrowed. "You can say whatever you want," he said gently. "But this Organization is my home."  
She could hardly deprive him of that. She knew how important having a home was. Especially Kairi knew the importance of 'home'.  
"I'm sorry," she said, remorse in her voice. "I didn't mean it like that."  
He shrugged it off. "I can understand you don't like them, but I don't like you calling us stupid."  
A silence fell, in which Roxas looked at his feet. Then, Kairi's stomach rumbled and echoed through the empty cage. Roxas started laughing. "I'm sorry," he said, bending over to grab something from his bag. "I was supposed to give you this."  
He carefully placed the aluminium package between the bars on the floor. "There you go," he said, smiling again. "What can I call you for now? I mean, 'girl' would be kind of silly, you know."  
"Call me Princess, if you must call me something," Kairi said, having trouble not running straight for the package as her stomach rumbled again.  
"All right, Princess," Roxas said, grinning widely. "It was a pleasure to meet you and to be able to give you something!"  
"Likewise, even though I would have preferred to have met under different circumstances," she answered.  
"I know," he said, shrugging it off. "But anyway, I hope I see you around, Princess!"  
With that, he stepped back.  
"Goodbye, Roxas," Kairi called after him as he walked away. When his footsteps faded, she sprinted towards the package and was very happy to see some sandwiches packed and a bottle of water.  
Kairi took a big bite and closed her eyes. "At least," she murmured. "At least there is someone who does have feelings around here."

-x-x-x-x-

"Roxas, man, are you okay?" Axel asked later that night. "You've been awfully quiet."  
He watched the silent expression on his friend's face with a slight concern.  
"Hmm, what?" Roxas muttered, blinking as if he blinked away his daydream.  
"You've been quiet today," Axel said again, a little bit louder. "What's wrong?"  
He shrugged. "Nothing's wrong," he said, sighing. "It's just... my mission... I had to do today..."  
Axel remembered and frowned. "Right... so you've met the prison-"  
"There was just one, Axel. I don't know if the rest died or something, but I've only met one today. And I didn't even get to see her face."  
Axel opened his mouth to say something, but Roxas interrupted. "But judging from your bruises, I'm lucky I didn't, I guess."  
"Roxas-"  
He made a waving gesture with his hand. "It's okay, you weren't allowed to tell me anything anyway. It's just that it doesn't seem right, you know. Who is that Sora – guy you've all been talking about? Why did we kidnap his best friend? Why do we want to have him here so badly?"  
"Roxas-"  
"And even more: what's the point with all this secrecy? Even that means that something is not right about this whole thing. We fight Heartless, right? We just want to obtain Hearts again."  
"Roxas!" Axel said fiercely. "Listen very carefully to me, okay? Before you start rambling your theories all over the place."  
"I wouldn't-"  
"No, listen. There's one thing about our Organization: we're not the good guys, okay? We are not even supposed to exist, anyway. The way we want to obtain Hearts is definitely not legal and secrecy makes us all suspicious we might be the next to go, so we're all working along. If you start telling everyone about this, they might kill you, and they won't even hesitate."  
His friend paled and was silent for a moment.  
"But why?" he suddenly asked. "Why do we do it?"  
Axel shrugged. "We remember our pasts. We want to be a Somebody again."  
"I don't remember anything," Roxas said. "I think we can make a difference as well."  
"That's touching, Roxas," Axel said gloomily. "The only problem is that Kingdom Hearts is nearly completed already and when it is completed, hell will break loose."  
"I suppose so," Roxas muttered under his breath, still shaken.  
Axel looked at the sunset, his ice-cream long forgotten and thus dripping off the Clock Tower. He didn't feel like eating it up though, he wasn't hungry anymore.  
"Axel," Roxas started. "Why did you never told me these things before?"  
His friend hadn't touched his ice-cream either.  
"Because I wanted to protect you. You believed we were doing good things. I thought it would be bad to tell you it was otherwise."  
"So you lied to me."  
Axel smiled a little. "I never lied to you, I just never told you you were wrong."  
Roxas chuckled a little. "Fine," he said finally. "I guess I forgive you."  
-x-x-x-x-x-

The footsteps returned to the dungeon they locked her up in. She stood up, hoping it would be Sora. And if it wasn't Sora, she just hoped it was Roxas.  
"Hello there, Kairi."  
"_You!_" she hissed at the redhead in front of her prison. "You son of a bitch! How dare you show your face here again!"  
He put a hand in the air in a defensive way. "Okay, okay, calm down!" he said, chuckling. "I just want to make clear to you that I'm not going to do anything to you ever again."  
"You'd better not, indeed," she spat.  
He hid something behind his back, but as soon as he saw that she was looking at it, he revealed a thick blanket in his other hand. "Here, I brought you this. I reckoned you might need this."  
Axel put the blanket between the bars on the ground. "Here you go. You can thank me later."  
She shyly got into the purple light and grabbed the blanket. She hugged it and looked at him for a while.  
"Who are you?"  
"I'm Axel," he said, taking a step back. He hadn't forgotten the ugly bruises on his face.  
"Why do you want Sora here? What do you want of him?"  
"I don't specifically have business to do with him," he assured her. "Even though they will put me up with him, which should be interesting."  
"But what do they want of him, then?" Kairi asked, looking worried.  
"They probably want him to unlock the key to Kingdom Hearts, in order to complete it."  
She was silent for a moment. Axel didn't think she heard of Kingdom Hearts before, unless Riku had visited her a while ago.  
"We're both not meant to survive, don't we?"  
Axel frowned a little. She got that right.  
"No, you're not," he said slowly. "However there is a big chance Sora will defeat us all in order to save both your skins."  
"Is Riku coming as well?" Kairi asked, looking down.  
"I think so," Axel said. "How come?"  
She smiled a bit. "Then Sora is not going to save both our skins. He'll be saving Riku's skin and those of his other friends."  
Then she turned around and moved back into the shadows and left Axel stunned at the bars.


	4. An old story and a new friend

_**In the Shadows**_

**Rated:** _T  
_**Genre: **_Romance, Friendship  
__**Pairing**__: RoxasXKairi {Roxiri}, SoraXKairi {SoKai}  
__**Summary**__: At nightfall, someone is lurking in the shadows. He is hard to miss with that flaming hair of his, but still, the job needs to be done. He's swift, he's sharp and he strikes when you turn your back on him. He's a living jeopardy. He's- "Sir, why are you hiding in my apple tree?"  
__**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN KINGDOM HEARTS.  
**_

**Chapter Four:  
**_**An old story and a new friend**_

"Sora!"  
The boy woke up with a start. He rubbed his eyes sleepily and yawned. "Oh, hello Donald," he said, smiling sheepishly as he saw the duck getting worked up. "I err… I guess I just fell asleep."  
"Sora, the Organization sent us a message!"  
Sora jumped off the bed. "What? Show me!"  
Donald handed over the small paper and Sora grabbed it in a hurry. His blue eyes darted over the paper and his eyes narrowed as his face fell.  
"They got her," he muttered under his breath. "They have Kairi."  
"What do we do, Sora?" Donald asked with concern. "We can't go save her. It's obviously a trap."  
Sora started to pace through the room, his hands in his spiky brown hair. "We have to save her," he said. "We have to!"  
"Sora-"  
"NO!" the boy yelled, his hands clenched into fists. "We can't just leave her there! They might kill her!"  
"But the King-"  
"I don't fucking care about the King," Sora roared. "They have Kairi!"  
Donald looked furiously. "Sora, it's a trap! There's got to be another way to save her!"  
Sora rubbed his forehead, frowning hard. "Please, Donald. Let's just head to the World That Never Was. Please."  
The duck hesitated, shuffling a little bit in uneasiness. "We can't just head there…"  
"Donald…"  
The duck was startled by the difference of tone Sora used. The boy looked down at his feet and seemed worn out.  
"I promised Kairi I would come back. I've left her at the Island for more than a year."  
"Sora," Donald said gently. "She will understand-"  
"Of course she will understand," Sora murmured, smiling just slightly. "We're talking about Kairi here."  
"So-"  
"I've been fighting for your King for more than a year," Sora continued. "I've been missing her for more than a year. I never even got the chance to tell her-" he swallowed and remained silent.  
Donald was struggling. A part of him wanted to answer Sora's wish to go the Castle That Never Was immediately, but the other part of him wanted to contact the King to know what to do.  
"Donald, I need to find her. Can't your King do something for me this time?"  
The boy had finally looked up, tears in his eyes. "I need to find her before it is too late."  
"Sora…" Donald said, the struggle continuing in his chest. "We'll contact the King and ask him for ourselves, okay?"  
Sora was beaten. As the duck left the room to discuss the new route with Goofy, Sora sank on the floor, fighting the tears.  
He slammed his fist onto the ground. "Goddamnit!"  
He needed to find her.  
She had to forgive him.  
Before it was too late.  
-x-x-x-x-

"Good morning, Princess."  
She woke up with a start, realising she fell asleep somehow.  
"Who's there?" she asked, tensing up.  
"Roxas," a cheery voice said.  
Kairi smiled a bit as she sat up and wrapped the blanket closer around her. And indeed, there he was, the blond figure standing in front of her prison, the aluminium package already in her prison.  
She saw that he hoped she would come and get it while he was here.  
"How are you doing today?" he asked, leaning casually against the bars.  
"Better," she said.  
"Good," Roxas answered with a smile.  
"So," she said, hesitating. "How are you?"  
He smiled. "I'm fine, really."  
"I'm glad," Kairi answered, smiling back even though he wouldn't be able to see it.  
"Say, Princess," Roxas said, holding one bar with his hand. "Could you tell me who this Sora is? Your best friend?"  
She sighed. "Sora is a Keyblade Master, I told you a few days ago."  
He smiled uneasily. "I know, but who is he to you exactly?"  
She closed her eyes. "I was born in Radiant Garden."  
"Seems like a nice place," he commented. "But what has it got to do with Sora?"  
A smile crept up on her face as she opened her eyes and saw the friendly expression on his face. "You're in for a story?" she asked, a little bit shocked of her own playful tone.  
"Sure," he said, grinning widely. "I've got nothing else to do today and," he said, suddenly a little bit shy. "I like hearing your voice."  
Kairi felt her cheeks warm up and saw his do the same.  
"Please continue," he murmured as he looked down. "I'll listen."  
"Err," she said. "So, I was born in Radiant Garden. My parents were both Keyblade Masters and they were often away, so I was raised by my grandmother."  
"Was she a nice woman?" Roxas asked, looking back again as the embarrassment of his remark had faded from his face.  
"Absolutely," Kairi answered with a smile. "She was one of the nicest people I've ever met. But one day, a message came that my parents had died in battle."  
"I'm sorry."  
Kairi shook her head. "Don't be. I didn't really know them. I just miss them sometimes, but it's more the thought of parents that I miss, I think."  
She run a hand through her hair. "That was the day the Darkness came in our town. My grandmother ran away with me, but she realised she wouldn't come far. She was old and couldn't run so fast anymore."  
"What did she do?"  
"She put me on a raft and sent me away, telling me it was going to be okay and that we would see each other again. And that I never should let go of my smile and my light." Kairi smiled tenderly. "Of course," she added sadly. "I never saw her again. She was swallowed by the Darkness, just as the rest of Radiant Garden."  
"It's quite a sad story so far," Roxas said softly.  
"I guess so," Kairi said gently. "But it got better, at least up until now. I came in a storm with the raft and after a while, I washed up on Destiny Island's shore. I completely lost my memory and didn't know where I was or what had happened. I was found by Sora," she said, a nostalgic feeling tugged at her heart. "He was the one who took care of me that day, who brought me to the mayor and gave me a new home. He was my first friend."  
"I see," Roxas murmured. "And then?"  
"I was very shy at first, I was at an entirely new place and I had trouble making new friends. But Sora was the one who grabbed my hand and led me through that tough phase. I started to become at ease, but I never let go of Sora's hand. It just felt good, even as a kid," Kairi said, blushing a bit. "Even after meeting Riku, who was older, I still clang to Sora."  
"He didn't mind, for sure?" Roxas said, grinning.  
"At first he didn't," Kairi admitted. "But in the way he could stand it that other kids teased him, he couldn't not stand it that Riku teased him. Riku was like Sora's older brother, you see."  
Roxas frowned a little. "I don't really see the point," he admitted. "I thought all guys bragged about having a girl," he added, laughing a little. "Guess I was wrong, though."  
Kairi laughed as well. "That's a point later in life, Roxas," she said pleasantly. "At first, guys think all girls are stupid."  
"Interesting," he answered, running a hand through his messy hair. "I never had those experiences myself, so it's kind of confusing."  
Kairi started to laugh, a bit confused as well. "You've been a child too, right? Did you never meet any girls or can't you remember?"  
"I can't remember," the boy admitted, looking at his feet. "Perhaps I've been a child. The only thing I remember is this place. All I can remember is being here, with the Organization."  
Kairi felt sad for him. "It's a shame," she murmured. "The outside world is lovely. Childhood is lovely. Once it's gone, it's never coming back," she said, rubbing her arms. "I've noticed recently."  
"But, please," Roxas said, smiling apologizing at the shadows. "Continue. You were not finished yet."  
"Well, Sora and I grew a little more distant in those days," she said quickly, as if she wanted to be over and done with it. "I started making more friends on my own, especially since I wasn't allowed to play with them anymore. Sora started to have mock fights with his friends, with those wooden swords. I was scared to death something would happen to him."  
"Did it ever happen?" Roxas asked as he sat down.  
"Once," Kairi answered, thinking hard. "He bruised his ribs and he threw up a lot. I visited him every day."  
"That's pretty loyal," Roxas commented. "You must care about him a lot," he added hesitantly, as if he wasn't sure he was using the right words.  
"I do," Kairi reassured him. "Even then, I cared about him very much. Yet he always told me not to worry and watch myself. Guess he was right," she added in a low voice.  
Roxas chuckled uneasy. "Heh, well... perhaps he was," he said, looking away.  
"Yeah," Kairi said, looking down as well.  
After a while, Roxas cleared his throat. "I'm sure he cares about you as well," he said, nodding reassuringly at her. "He'll be here soon."  
They both didn't go into details about that statement. They both knew it would be bad for either of them.  
"I've gotta go," he said, looking slightly sad. "I'll be back soon."  
"It was nice talking to you," Kairi said gently. "I'm glad I got to speak to you again."  
"I know," the blonde said, flashing her a grin. "Let's do it again soon!"  
As his footsteps faded away, Kairi rested her head against the cold wall. Did Sora ever think about her the way she thought about him? Somehow, the blonde reappeared in her thoughts.  
Kairi shrugged it off and closed her eyes.  
He would be here soon. If not for her, it would be for something else.  
She just hoped he would be here soon.  
For her. Just for her.


	5. Requests, a sunset and a revelation

_**In the Shadows**_

**Rated:** _T  
_**Genre:**_Romance, Friendship  
__**Pairing**__: RoxasXKairi {Roxiri}, SoraXKairi {SoKai}  
__**Summary**__: At nightfall, someone is lurking in the shadows. He is hard to miss with that flaming hair of his, but still, the job needs to be done. He's swift, he's sharp and he strikes when you turn your back on him. He's a living jeopardy. He's- "Sir, why are you hiding in my apple tree?"  
__**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN KINGDOM HEARTS.  
**_

**Chapter Five:  
**_**Requests, a sunset and a revelation**_

He could've known.  
The King had not agreed to see them for a month. Now was the first time he could tell the story, but-  
"Absolutely not," the King said sternly. "It's a trap. I do not allow this."  
Sora kept his head towards the ground, but gritted his teeth and bit back a curse. He could've known the King would never approve.  
"Gwarsh, King," Goofy started, rubbing his hands together. "But Sora really wants to rescue Kairi and we can help him get out safely, ah-hyuck!"  
The King frowned and shook his head. "No. This needs further investigation. We better set Riku on the case-"  
"No!" Sora blurted out. "Don't send Riku!"  
The King sighed, a tender smile tugged at the corners of his lips. "Sora," he said gently. "Don't worry, Riku won't be in danger. I'll accompany him if it bothers you so much, but he can handle this."  
Sora balled his hands into fists. He was sure Riku would save Kairi and get out of there alive as well. He was sure that whenever the King went along, the entire Organization would cease to exist.  
But the competition with Riku was, after all those years, still alive. Both the boys still longed for Kairi's attention.  
If Riku got there first, he would risk losing her forever to Riku.  
He had to do this himself.  
"Sora, do you understand? Riku will handle this. I'll send him a message soon-"  
"I'll do it."  
"Didn't you hear-"  
Sora looked up, a hard look in his oceanic eyes. "I'll send him the message."  
The King smiled, glad that Sora was cooperating. "Aw gosh, that would be great, Sora."  
Sora nodded, stood up rather stiffly. "See you soon, King."  
"See ya real soon, Sora! Donald! Goofy!" the King said, looking pleased. "Riku will get Kairi out of there."  
Donald and Goofy stumbled after Sora, saying their quick goodbyes to the King. They had no clue why Sora bolted out of the room so suddendly and were pretty confused.  
"Sora, wait up!" Donald squeaked after him, running as fast as he could with his stubby feet. "Sora!" Goofy called after him.  
But Sora walked on with quick, angry steps.  
He was determined to save Kairi.  
Even if it meant he had to betray his friends.  
-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Roxas, seriously, you've never spaced out so often ever before!" Axel sounded pretty annoyed. "Get it together man."  
Roxas shot him a glare. "I'm not spacing out! I'm thinking."  
"About what?"  
"About _her_," he said, looking away.  
Axel sighed with relief. "Well, well, loverboy. What about Naminé that makes you so introspective?"  
"It's not about Naminé," Roxas said shortly. "I have barely thought about her this month."  
"Now that's concerning," Axel said, looking at the sunset.  
They sat on top of the Clock Tower as the sky around Twilight Town turned bright red. There were no people out on the streets and a slight wind blew through their hair.  
"I don't know what to do," Roxas said very softly. "I-I don't know why I feel this way around her. It's nearly... nearly... desperate," he added, struggling for words. "I know I'm not supposed to feel, but I do feel some things."  
Axel frowned and crossed his arms. "What exactly do you 'feel'?"  
"I-I don't know," Roxas sighed. "I don't know what it's called."  
"Then describe it."  
"I want to see her," Roxas said, flushing. "I've never seen her before, but I want to. I want to be able to touch her. I want to be near her. I want to hold her. I-I don't know what to do," he said, twiddling his thumbs. "I don't know. I just want her to be with me for as long as possible. I miss her when I can't."  
Axel felt very uneasy. He was sure these were Sora's feelings, buried deep down inside Roxas. It was no wonder they reacted to Kairi's presence like that, but it was still a concern.  
"Don't worry about it too much," he said to Roxas. "It'll work out. We just have to wait for Sora-"  
"I don't want to wait for that Sora," Roxas said bluntly. "I don't want him to take her."  
"What?" Axel said, disbelief in his voice. "What are you talking about?"  
Roxas frowned. "I don't want him near her. If he really cared about her, why hasn't he showed up already?"  
Axel was stunned by the raised voice of his friend. "You don't have to talk so loudly."  
"I do!" Roxas said, balling his fists. "I don't want him near her. I just want him to stay away."  
"Are you... are you _jealous_?" Axel asked, baffled. It was incredible; Roxas was jealous of his own Somebody.  
"Yes," Roxas grunted bitterly. "Goddamnit."  
Then, Roxas stood up. "I want to protect her."  
"Touching," Axel said, still baffled. "But you've never even seen her face before. You don't even know her real name."  
"I don't care," Roxas said, lowering his voice. "All I know is that I do care for her. That's all."  
"You love her," Axel stated, not even able to say something else.  
"I think so," Roxas said, looking down at his friend. "I do."  
"Well," Axel said, looking amazed. "Shit just got real."  
-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Princess."  
"Roxas!" Kairi got up and felt a wave of relief washing over her. "You're here!"  
He walked up close to the bars and wrapped his slender, pale fingers around them. "How are you today?"  
"I'm good," Kairi said, smiling even though he could not see it. "Especially since you are here. You literally make my day."  
"I'm glad," Roxas said, grinning. "Because you make my day as well.  
Kairi had been here for almost two months. She started to give up the hope of seeing Sora ever again. She had no idea if he even knew she was captured here.  
"Any news from Sora?" She asked anyway, a twinge of hope in her chest.  
Roxas shook his head, not meeting her eyes. "Nothing."  
"Ah," Kairi said, slightly disappointed. "I see. I could've known."  
"Yeah," he murmured. "I'm sorry."  
"Don't be," she said. "It's okay."  
Roxas looked up again and smiled a little.  
"How are things for you?" she asked, glad to see his smile again.  
"They're okay, I guess," Roxas said. "I'm happy I got to see you again today."  
"You've been working twice as hard," Kairi said hesitating. "Are you sure you shouldn't take it easy?"  
He shook his head and beamed at her. "Princess, I would do a hundred missions a day if that would mean I could see you."  
She flushed. "I'm happy," she said gently. "I'm happy you want to see me."  
"Does it make you happy that I'm here too?" he asked, rather curiously.  
She giggled a little and was surprised of the sound of it. "I think so. You're very pleasant company."  
He grinned. "If that's the case," he started, cocking his head to the side. "Don't you think it's time for you to tell your real name?"  
She was slightly taken back. "What?"  
"We've known each other for some time now, but I still haven't seen your face. Couldn't I at least know your real name, Princess?"  
"Perhaps," she said slowly. "But like a fair trade, I want to know what you are. What you are for real."  
His face fell a little. "Oh... does that sound fair to you?"  
"It does," she said.  
He thought for a moment, hesitating a little. Then he smiled.  
"We have a deal, then," Roxas said. "So, what's your name?"  
"It's Kairi," she said. "I'm Kairi."  
"Kairi," he said, tasting the word on his lips. "Kairi."  
"That's right," she said, smiling.  
"It's a beautiful name," he said, flushing. "Kairi."  
"Thank you," she said, blushing too. She did remember Sora said the exact same thing when she told him her name and her stomach knotted together in sadness.  
"So," Roxas said, sitting down already. "About me, eh?"  
"Yeah," Kairi said, sitting down again as well. "Bring it on."  
"I'm a Nobody," Roxas said, clearly thinking it would be best to get it over and done with. "We all are here, except for you of course."  
"That's not a nice thing to say," Kairi said. "Of course you are somebody-"  
Roxas gently laughed. "No, no, it's a different thing. Sora never told you?"  
"I don't think so," Kairi said hesitantly. "I don't forget things that easily."  
"Well," Roxas said. "It is as simple as this: when you die or lose your heart, most of the time those two combine, of course, something happens. When you're an average person, you will become a Heartless and be a… Heartless. But when you're special, something like a strong heart, you will become a Heartless as well, but a different kind: a Nobody. We remained ourselves, but we lost our heart."  
"So," Kairi said after a while. "You're trying to say you don't have a heart anymore?"  
"That's exactly what I'm trying to say," Roxas said, smiling.  
"But how… how come you're so… nice? Is it just pretend or… how?"  
Roxas frowned. "I can't remember feeling anything before you came," he said softly. "But ever since you set foot in this castle, strange things have been happening to me."  
"What do you mean?" Kairi asked, flushing a little.  
"I mean," Roxas said, a slight colour touching his cheeks as well. "I mean that I started to actually _feel _things. It gets stronger every day you are here."  
"What do you feel, then?"  
"Axel says I feel things my Somebody felt for… for you. Apparently my Somebody knew you," Roxas said softly, looking away.  
Kairi remained silent.  
Thoughts ran through her mind as she stared at the slender form in front of her cage. Could it be? However he didn't look similar… there was something about him, about the way she started to like him…  
"Kairi?"  
He was looking in her direction again, confused, hesitantly and vulnerable.  
In a flash, she could see Sora looking at her.  
"Oh my God," she whispered. "This is not happening…"  
It certainly was.


	6. Silence and another brilliant plan

_**In the Shadows**_

**Rated:** _T  
_**Genre: **_Romance, Friendship  
__**Pairing**__: RoxasXKairi {Roxiri}, SoraXKairi {SoKai}  
__**Summary**__: At nightfall, someone is lurking in the shadows. He is hard to miss with that flaming hair of his, but still, the job needs to be done. He's swift, he's sharp and he strikes when you turn your back on him. He's a living jeopardy. He's- "Sir, why are you hiding in my apple tree?"  
__**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN KINGDOM HEARTS.  
**_

**Chapter Six:  
**_**Silence, another brilliant plan and the darkness unfold**_

"Gwarsch, Sora, you've been quiet these days," Goofy commented at dinner.  
Sora hadn't touched his food yet and played a little with his fork.  
"Hmmm?"  
"Goofy is right, Sora," Donald said, pointing accusingly at his friend.  
"It's nothing," Sora said, putting his fork down and shoving his plate away from him. "I'm just not hungry."  
"Well, that's new," Donald snorted. "What's bothering you?"  
"Ah-hyuck, is it Kairi?" Goofy asked, looking at Donald.  
Sora froze in place. "No," he said. "It's not."  
"You're a terrible liar, Sora," Donald said, crossing his wings. "It is about her, isn't it?"  
"Fine," Sora said, looking down. "It is about Kairi."  
"Did Riku respond?"  
Sora felt a highly uncomfortable feeling in his stomach. He never sent Riku the message. He knew he had to act quickly though, because the King would tell him any day now. He just hadn't figured out a plan to get to the Castle in time. He had no idea how to open a Dark Portal and that would be the best solution.  
"Not yet," Sora said softly. "I-I think he's b-busy."  
"That's unusual," Goofy said, clearly thinking hard. "Ah-hyuck, he is always very fast in those things."  
"Yeah," Sora said, laughing uneasily and rubbing the back of his head. "I guess he's busy slaying some more Heartless."  
Donald looked rather suspiciously at his friend. "Are you hiding something?"  
"No, no!" Sora said, waving his hands in front of his face. "I'm just… I'm just worried, okay?"  
"Gwarsch, Donald," Goofy said, sensing an argument was raising. "Sora is just worried about his friends. That's very normal, ah-hyuck!"  
"Yeah," Sora said quickly. "I-I just… excuse me," he added as he bolted into his bedroom.  
Closing the door behind him, Sora sighed. "Goddamnit," he muttered under his breath.  
Kairi was still as far away as ever and all his attempts to take over their ship had been in vain. Donald was getting more and more suspicious of him and even Goofy was starting to notice something was off.  
Even Riku would get the message eventually, if not from Sora, it would be from someone else.  
He had hoped he could take over the ship very soon, but he had been mistaken.  
Sora closed his eyes and a cage appeared before his eyes, Kairi in it. Her eyes were wide with fright and she seemed to call out for him.  
He shivered and frowned as he massaged his forehead. Perhaps he should just try to get her out, with the help of Riku. It was selfish to want to rescue her himself.  
He pressed his hands against his eyes.  
"Kairi," he moaned. "Why?"

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Days kept passing. Axel yawned and stretched himself. He looked around the room, but he didn't notice the blonde hair of his friend.  
The big Boss had called everyone together for yet another meeting.  
It was starting to bother him that Roxas was so distant from him. He knew Sora's feelings inside Roxas were stirring up and making his friend a confused, emotional wreckage, but he didn't want to talk about it. Axel couldn't do anything but stand by and watch. Saïx had ignored his multiple requests to take over Roxas' job as Kairi's guard.  
Axel sighed.  
Finally, the blonde slipped in and appeared on his seat.  
He looked rather worn out, Axel noticed.  
"Friends," Xemnas started. "Comrades."  
Everyone sighed in union. "Here we go again," Xigbar muttered under his breath. "Friends… as if."  
"Welcome. You might wonder why I've called you here."  
"That's for sure," Demnyx said out loud. "What's the matter?"  
"You are all aware of our goal to lure Sora here."  
Everyone mumbled something in agreement.  
"It has not succeeded so far," Xemnas said, a hint of annoyance in his voice. "I believe extern factors are holding our friend back."  
"Or maybe," Xigbar said. "Maybe he noticed we set a trap for him."  
"Silence," Saïx said calmly. "Let Xemnas speak."  
Lexaeus shook his rough face. "No. I think Xigbar is right. Sora is not dumb. This was a way too obvious trap."  
Xemnas really looked pissed off now. "Listen. I've thought of yet another brilliant plan."  
"Oh God," Axel muttered under his breath. "Yet another one."  
"Zexion, you'll go after them," Xemnas ordered, much to Zexion's horror. "Create an illusion and split the three friends. Let Sora come after you into the Dark Portal."  
"But-but…" Zexion spluttered. "You can't- …I-"  
"You shall do as you are told," Xemnas said sternly. "Now vanish, all of you. Prepare for an ultimate battle."  
Axel tried to catch Roxas' attention, but the blonde already disappeared into thin air as soon as Xemnas had finished.  
Axel sighed and created a Dark Portal. Perhaps it would be better if Sora came and rescued Kairi as soon as possible.  
-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"What was that all about?" Kairi asked, taking another bite of her small piece of bread. The amount of food became smaller every day.  
"A meeting," Roxas answered, leaning his head against the bars. "I'm sorry I had to leave so fast."  
"It's okay," Kairi said gently. "He would've come to pick you up himself, wouldn't he?"  
Roxas laughed. "I'd like to see him try."  
"Me too," Kairi said, a small smile on her lips. "I just don't like the idea of him being near, the creep."  
"That's true," Roxas remarked with a smirk. "He truly is a creep. An eternal creep."  
Kairi wrapped herself deeper in her blanket. She felt much more at ease knowing that a part of Sora was already here. She stopped herself there. She didn't want to think the other part was gone forever. She didn't want to lose the hope to ever see him again.  
Sora could be dead, meaning that Roxas was the only part left of Sora. He could've lost his heart, needing help to regain it, just like that one time in Hollow Bastion.  
And Roxas reminded her of Sora, but he was someone else too. He was someone else. He was Roxas, not Sora.  
"Kairi?" Roxas asked softly. "C-Can I see you? I just want to know what y-you look like."  
Kairi looked at her feet. She could've seen this coming.  
She was afraid. She had no clue what she looked like right now, but she knew she was a mess.  
"Do you really want to see me?"  
He nodded fiercely. "I'm sure, " he said, a little bit eager.  
Kairi stood up and slowly moved out of the shadows.  
Roxas' eyes widened as he jumped up and staggered back. There was shock on his face and he opened his mouth to say something, but closed it quickly.  
"N-Naminé…" he spluttered. "Oh my God…"  
Kairi moved up to the bars. "Roxas?" she asked, her voice concerned. "Roxas, are you okay?"  
He shook his head multiple times, like a dog trying to shake water off. Then he looked up at her.  
She could feel his eyes burn on her as he came closer. "You… you look like her so much," he murmured, his voice thick. "But you're different. You're not her."  
They had never been so close to each other before and Kairi felt a little bit uneasy, yet there was something pleasant about being able to see him inches away.  
She flushed a little. "Whom do I remind you of?"  
"Naminé," he whispered.  
She had never heard of that name before. "Naminé?"  
He nodded quickly, wrapping his fingers around the bars. "But you're not at the same time."  
She touched his cold fingers with her own. "It's okay," she said gently. "You remind me of someone too."  
Roxas closed his eyes for a second. "It's Sora, isn't it?"  
She looked down, at her feet. "Yes."  
Then she looked back at him, smiling. "But you're Roxas. You're not Sora."  
He shot her a surprised look, but she kept smiling at him as she gave his fingers a reassuring squeeze.  
"You're Roxas and I'm Kairi. Just like before."  
"Just like before," he repeated, a small smile tugging at his lips, his pale face glowing.


	7. Feelings, a zombie and a lie

_**In the Shadows**_

**Rated:** _T  
_**Genre: **_Romance, Friendship  
__**Pairing**__: RoxasXKairi {Roxiri}, SoraXKairi {SoKai}  
__**Summary**__: At nightfall, someone is lurking in the shadows. He is hard to miss with that flaming hair of his, but still, the job needs to be done. He's swift, he's sharp and he strikes when you turn your back on him. He's a living jeopardy. He's- "Sir, why are you hiding in my apple tree?"  
__**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN KINGDOM HEARTS.  
**_

**Chapter Seven:  
**_**Feelings, a zombie and a lie**_

"Axel!"  
The redhead turned and saw his blonde friend standing on the edge of the Clock Tower. "Roxas? You're early."  
"No, you're just late."  
Axel grinned. "Flexibility, Roxas, it's always about flexibility."  
"Axel. I have to know. Naminé… is Naminé Kairi's Nobody?"  
Axel saw the tormented look on his friend's face and sighed. "So you've seen her."  
"Yes," Roxas said, a little flushed. Axel couldn't help himself and started to wonder what that scene could've looked like.  
"Naminé is not a real Nobody, you know that," Axel simply said as he sat down.  
Roxas followed his example. "I know, but they… they just…"  
"Naminé is a bit like Sora's Nobody, but because his feelings for Kairi, Naminé resembles Kairi a lot."  
"Sora sure is complicated," Roxas remarked dryly.  
"Like you're the easiest guy around here," Axel joked as he gave Roxas a little push.  
"I never said that," Roxas said heatedly. "I just said-"  
"I know, Roxas," Axel said gently. "I know."  
Roxas sighed.  
"Ice-cream?" Axel asked, holding out the blue ice-cream.  
"Thanks," Roxas said, taking one of them.  
Both of them watched the sunset, like they did every day. Axel wondered where Sora was and when he would be here to both claim his childhood friend and his Nobody.  
Things would be dull without his blonde friend around.  
Axel glanced over at Roxas. He could still remember the days when all Roxas did was stare off in the distance and never say a word. Now his friend sat next to him, enjoying the view and the ice-cream as he clearly thought about things. The small breeze blew through the messy, blonde hair.  
"What's going to happen when Sora arrives?" Roxas asked, out of the blue, looking back at the redhead.  
"I don't know, Roxas," Axel genuinely said. "I can only hope you and I can make it out of there. I think Xemnas was right about this one. Someone is holding him back and knowing Sora, there are multiple persons in his way. If it was just Sora's choice, he would've kicked our ass the day after we kidnapped her."  
"You think he'll win?"  
"For sure," Axel said gloomily.  
Roxas frowned defiantly. "But we're not the first random people he has ripped from the streets!"  
"Still," Axel said, smiling a little. "Especially now we've got his soft spot."  
"According to Kairi, he has multiple."  
"It may seem so," Axel said, thinking. "I think if we kidnapped Riku, shit was about to go down too, anyway."  
"Riku…" Roxas made a face at Axel. "I don't like that guy."  
"You're not supposed to like or dislike," Axel said automatically.  
"Oh, come on," Roxas said, giving his friend's elbow a push. "Don't tell me you never feel a thing. I think it's bullshit."  
Axel frowned. "I don't know, Roxas. If I feel something, it is so slight that I don't notice it. Probably because I'm used to much stronger feelings in my memories."  
"I think it's impossible to exist without feelings."  
"That's a sharp opinion you've got there," Axel said with a smirk. "You've talked with Kairi?"  
"Yeah," Roxas admitted while looking at his feet. "But I agree, though," he added quickly. "I never knew about feelings because I was told I didn't have them. But I could still 'feel' something, Axel."  
"Because your Somebody is alive, probably. You probably feel what he feels, but just slightly."  
Roxas shook his head. "No. I don't think so. Those 'feelings' reflected a situation on my own."  
"Perhaps it is true," Axel said jokingly. "You really are a zombie."  
"Shut up!" Roxas said, throwing the wooden stick of his ice-cream at his friend's head. "Like you are a sophisticated person in a coat and tie. You're special when you don't lit the entire place on fire, you know."  
The both of them started to laugh until the sun had vanished.  
God, he was going to miss this.  
-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"So this is," Donald started, looking down at his map. "Beast's Castle, right?"  
Sora and Goofy exchanged looks. "Does this look like they have a Castle here?" Sora said impatiently. "Let me see!"  
He took the map over and turned it around. "Now we're talking," he muttered under his breath. "This is Twilight Town."  
The trio looked around. "Gwarsch, this is such a nice place," Goofy commented.  
"It looks familiar," Sora murmured. "I don't know why."  
"We could look around," Donald said hesitantly. "Just a little. Before we get to work."  
Sora immediately saw his chance. "Yeah!" he said enthusiastically. "That's a great idea!"  
"Where shall we start?" Goofy said, looking around as well. "Perhaps we find Pluto anyway, ah-hyuck!"  
"How about we split up," Sora proposed. "and meet each other at two o'clock?"  
Donald and Goofy looked at each other and shrugged. "Seems fine with me," Donald said, smiling a little at Sora. "I'm glad you're at least a little happier than earlier."  
Sora nodded. "I just like this place," he said quickly. "Like I said, it looks familiar."  
"Well, let's not stand here and waste time," Donald said. "Let's meet at two, guys."  
The trio split up, but Sora remained with the ship and the map. Excitement started to bubble in his stomach. Finally, he had the chance to save Kairi. It had taken him so long it was nearly embarrassing.  
He got back into the ship and started the vehicle. "All right," he muttered under his breath. "Here we go!"  
"I'm sorry… Donald… Goofy."


	8. A kiss and a battle to come

_**In the Shadows**_

**Rated:** _T  
_**Genre: **_Romance, Friendship  
__**Pairing**__: RoxasXKairi {Roxiri}, SoraXKairi {SoKai}  
__**Summary**__: At nightfall, someone is lurking in the shadows. He is hard to miss with that flaming hair of his, but still, the job needs to be done. He's swift, he's sharp and he strikes when you turn your back on him. He's a living jeopardy. He's- "Sir, why are you hiding in my apple tree?"  
__**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN KINGDOM HEARTS.  
**_

**Chapter Eight:  
**_**A kiss, a battle to come and determination**_

She woke up with a start. There was somebody beside her.  
She shot up and opened her mouth to scream, but a gloved hand got in the way.  
"Don't scream, please," Roxas plead. "I didn't mean to wake you up."  
Kairi sat up and looked at him with wide eyes. "How did you get in here?"  
"A Portal," he whispered, his eyes just as wide as hers. "I-I came to check up on you, a-and you w-were asleep, so I thought i-it wouldn't hurt if I-I just s-sat h-here."  
He stood up and backed off. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't-"  
"Stay," Kairi said softly. "Don't go."  
Roxas froze in place as she stood up as well. She slowly made her way over to him until he was just a few inches away.  
"I'm sorry I startled you," he breathed, looking dazed.  
She took one of his hands in hers and slowly pulled off his glove. Roxas swallowed hard, but he let her.  
"How come you're so pale?" She said, studying his slender, pale fingers.  
He chuckled nervously. "I don't know."  
She looked up at him and gently stroke his cheek, letting her fingers rest there.  
He closed his eyes and rested his cheek against her hand. "How come you're so warm?" he asked, a small smile tugging at the corners of his lips.  
Kairi laughed a little. "I don't know," she said while shrugging. Then, she closed the gap as she rested her face against his chest. "I don't know," she sighed as she closed her eyes as well.  
Roxas mirrored her movements as he rested his cheek on the top of her head and wrapped his arms around her.  
She made him feel so warm, so content.  
She made him feel like he was special, like he was actually someone.  
Like he was a Somebody.  
He just wished he was.

-x-x-x-x-x

He stared for a moment at the huge Castle in front of him. He swallowed and took out his Keyblade.  
"Kairi," he murmured. "I'm coming for you."  
Dusks appeared at his right hand.  
They knew he was here.  
They knew Sora was here and they were preparing for battle.  
-x-x-x-x-

After a while, Roxas's grip on her tightened.  
She looked up at him, her arms still wrapped tightly around his waist, when she felt a cold hand lifting her face even further. "Roxas?"  
He didn't answer, his sky blue eyes dark blue with something fierce, something smouldering.  
Then, his face came closer and closer and she drowned in his eyes.  
He had no clue what he was doing. He was overwhelmed with a strange passion burning in his chest, a certain sound ringing through his head.  
"Kairi," he managed to whisper before placing his lips on hers.  
She felt her heartbeat spike up as she answered his kiss.  
Roxas felt her soft lips move gently against his and he felt a desperate feeling crashing over him as he pressed her against him. "D-Don't. Ever. Go," he whispered in between kisses.  
Kairi's hand found her way into his hair and gently tugged at his golden locks, keeping him close.  
She felt it too.  
-x-x-x-x-x-

"Roxas! Where the fuck were you? You're late!" Axel said in annoyance when his blonde friend finally appeared.  
He seemed dazed, his messy hair even messier than before and his breathing hard. "What's going on?"  
"Sora's in, that's what's going on!"  
He tensed immediately. "S-Sora?"  
"Yes, Sora's in! We've got to battle him!"  
Roxas turned, but Axel grabbed his collar. "Excuse me? Where do you think you're going?"  
"Saying goodbye to Kairi," he blurted out. "I don't want to leave her like this."  
"There's no time," Axel bellowed. "We've got to get out of here! You've got to live!"  
"What do you mean?"  
"There's no time!" Axel repeated, shaking his friend. "C'mon, dude, let's go!"  
"What are you two still standing here for?" Saïx interrupted, suddenly standing behind Axel.  
"Oh, err, hello, Saïx," Axel said, laughing nervously. "We were just getting ready."  
"Axel, guard the dungeons," Saïx said coldly. "And you, Roxas, protect our prisoner."  
Roxas seemed grateful, but Axel looked horrified. "No!"  
"Get to your posts!" Saïx suddenly barked. "Some of our members are already down."  
Roxas hurried away as Saïx bolted out of the room. "I'll see you later, Axel!"  
Axel let out a cry of despair as he slammed his fist into the doorpost. "Goddamnit!"  
There was no turning back.  
-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"W-why?" the man coughed, falling to his knees, al serenity gone. "K-Kingdom H-Hearts... where is my h-heart?"  
Sora watched, a cold stare cooled his features, his Keyblade at his side. The man with the blue hair and the cross-shaped scar on his face disappeared.  
As soon as the last black glimmers disappeared, Sora continued his way, strong, bold steps. Confidence and determination clear in every step he took.  
"You will not proceed any further than this," another man appeared, much to Sora's annoyance. "This is where it all ends."  
The man had a rough face, red hair frizzling from his face. He looked rather grim, a giant axe-like weapon in his hands.  
Sora had stopped talking; he estimated the giant man to be exceptionally strong, but incredibly slow.  
Raising his Keyblade, he knew he had to be swift and on his guard.  
But he sensed her already.  
He sensed her pure presence in this dark, dark place. A flicker of light and hope, a warm feeling in his chest.  
She was close.  
He was almost there.


	9. Adieu to my lover and adieu to my friend

_**In the Shadows**_

**Rated:** _T  
_**Genre: **_Romance, Friendship  
__**Pairing**__: RoxasXKairi {Roxiri}, SoraXKairi {SoKai}  
__**Summary**__: At nightfall, someone is lurking in the shadows. He is hard to miss with that flaming hair of his, but still, the job needs to be done. He's swift, he's sharp and he strikes when you turn your back on him. He's a living jeopardy. He's- "Sir, why are you hiding in my apple tree?"  
__**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN KINGDOM HEARTS.  
**_

**Chapter Nine:  
**_**Adieu to my lover and adieu to my friend**_

"Roxas, what is going on?" Kairi asked, worry on her face as she pressed herself against the bars, her slender fingers wrapped tightly around them.  
Roxas frowned. "An intruder," he murmured under his breath.  
"C-Could it be Sora?" Kairi asked, not able to suppress the hope in her voice. "But if it's r-really Sora, he must be okay, then?"  
"If he manages to get here, I think he is," Roxas said to her while he shot a quick glance at her.  
His non-existing heart melted and so did his facial expression.  
"It'll be okay, Kairi," he said gently. "He'll be okay."  
He knew what would happen when Sora got here. He knew why Kairi had kissed him back.  
He would fuse with Sora for once and for all. Kairi knew this too, or at least suspected it.  
She had kissed him back to say goodbye to the Roxas they both knew. But he would forever have some memory to hold on to, to cherish, even though he would vanish.  
And she gave him the reassurance that she would be there to be with him, forever. Perhaps he would be in Sora, but she would never forget him either. Her heart might beat for Sora, at least it also beat for him.  
She smiled slightly at him. "He'll be okay," she repeated. "And so will you."  
"I know," Roxas said, focussing his view back on the door of the hallway. "I know."  
-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Well, well, well..." the redheaded man said, smirking. "Look how far you've got already."  
Sora frowned, his lips a thin, tight line.  
"You seem tense, Sora-boy," the man joked. "Don't know what that little girl sees in you."  
"Shut up," Sora growled. "What have you done to her?"  
He shrugged. "You know, Sora, orders are orders and it was my job to get her here."  
Sora didn't answer, but frowned even more. "It's my job to get her out of here," he finally said after a while. "So let me pass. In that case, I won't fight you and I might try to forgive you, someday."  
Axel sighed as he heard the brunette talk. He could've known Sora might let him go free. There was no Organization left anyway. It would be an easy run. But Roxas was a different story.  
Roxas would have no choice but to fight Sora. Roxas had no other choice than to fuse with Sora.  
No matter how these events would turn out, Roxas would be gone anyway.  
Axel hesitated. There was nothing left in all those worlds for him. No family, no friends, as the Organization only had foes. He would exist. He shouldn't feel the hurt of the loss of his best friend.  
But, he did anyway.  
"That's very generous," Axel said softly. "But I don't think I really have a choice here."  
"Your orders are gone," Sora snorted.  
Axel laughed. "Well noticed, Sora-boy," he said, keeping his cheery voice. "But I've no reasons to stay behind. You'll take him and then you might as well take me. If you can."  
Sora raised his Keyblade. "Of course I can," he growled.  
"Show me, Sora-boy," Axel said, knowing he just signed his death-sentence.  
His chakrams appeared for the very last time.  
He would make the best of it.  
Just like he always did.  
-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Roxas paced through the hallway. He was worried sick about Axel. Axel thought they'd all die for sure. He spoke for himself as well.  
"You're worried, aren't you?" Kairi asked gently. "About that guy, Axel, right?"  
Roxas nodded sharply. "He thought we would all die. Including himself."  
"Where is he right now?" Kairi asked in a low tone. "Is he near?"  
"He's just outside these doors at the end of the hallway," Roxas muttered. "I hope he's okay."  
"Roxas," Kairi said, stretching her slim fingers through the bars, reaching for him.  
He automatically started moving towards her, took her fingers in his hand and put them to his cheek. "I shouldn't worry," he said apologetically, looking down. "I should be worried about you and I am," he added, looking back at her with a fierce look. "But it's just… he's my best friend."  
He saw she understood, in the way she gently smiled. She always understood.  
"Then you should go," Kairi whispered. "Or at least convince Sora that Axel isn't such a bad guy as all the rest of the Organization."  
Roxas nodded once, but kept looking at her and then slightly whimpered. "I don't… I don't want to leave you alone," he admitted softly. "I can't leave you alone."  
Kairi stroke his cheek. "Don't worry," she said optimistic. "I can take care of myself that much," she winked at him as she said it.  
Roxas let go of her hand and opened a portal which led to her prison once more.  
She wasn't even surprised to see him behind her.  
He turned her around in a flash to press her close to him.  
For the last time, their lips touched, her face in his hands and her warm body against his cold one.  
"We will meet again," Kairi said, a single teardrop in the corner of her eye, but a tender smile gracing her lips. "Roxas."  
He stroke her cheek for the last time as he let her go. "We will meet again, Kairi."  
And with that, he left the prison where he had learned how to love.


	10. An involuntary escape

_**In the Shadows**_

**Rated:** _T  
_**Genre:**_Romance, Friendship  
__**Pairing**__: RoxasXKairi {Roxiri}, SoraXKairi {SoKai}  
__**Summary**__: At nightfall, someone is lurking in the shadows. He is hard to miss with that flaming hair of his, but still, the job needs to be done. He's swift, he's sharp and he strikes when you turn your back on him. He's a living jeopardy. He's- "Sir, why are you hiding in my apple tree?"  
__**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN KINGDOM HEARTS.  
**_

**Chapter Ten:  
**_**An involuntary escape and a voluntary reunion**_

Axel coughed up a few drops of blood. "Damn, you're tough," he muttered under his breath, still grinning.  
Sora wasn't that amused when he braced himself for the next attack.  
"Axel!"  
Both Sora and Axel turned to see the familiar blonde boy standing in the room.  
The frown on his face deepened as he ran towards his friend.  
"Axel! Idiot!" he yelled, his eyes slightly watering. "You fucking idiot!"  
Sora stood dumbfounded, his Keyblade hanging loosely to his side. He had no idea who the blonde boy was nor any idea if he should attack them both.  
"Roxas!" Axel said, relief. "Roxas, listen to me-"  
Roxas shook his head and turned to Sora.  
"Let Axel go," he said.  
Sora frowned. "I will," he said finally. "But only if you show me the way to the prisons."  
"Of course we can," Axel said quickly when he saw that Roxas opened his mouth. "Then we can both leave and you can have Kairi back-"  
Roxas tensed and looked down, frowning as well. "I can't come with you, Axel."  
"Roxas?"  
His friend shook his head and smiled a bit sadly at him. "This is where I belong," he murmured, gesturing towards Sora. "This is where I have to be."  
With that, he extended his hand to his friend and pulled him up. Axel wiped the blood from his face and stumbled a bit. "Roxas," he moaned in despair. "Don't do it… Please. Don't do this."  
"I have to," the boy whispered. "I have to do this, Axel."  
"I'm sorry to interrupt," Sora said heatedly. "But I'm leaving."  
He already tried to move past the duo, but a Keyblade got in the way.  
The blonde boy, who was looking down with a dark expression on his face, had put out his Keyblades and one blocked Sora's way.  
"You're not getting past me," he muttered.  
Then, he turned to his friend. "Get out of here, Axel."  
Axel shook his head and took out his chakrams again. "I'll fight with you!"  
Sora had taken out his Keyblade too. "Goddamnit!" he bellowed. "Can't you both just happily reunite somewhere else?!"  
But Roxas was quicker than both of them. In a flash he opened a Dark Portal, in which he pushed Axel, who stumbled back into it as Roxas closed it again. In the almost same second his other Keyblade appeared and he blocked Sora's blow.  
"Well," Roxas said fiercely as he prepared himself for his own attack. "Fuck you too."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

He panted as he leaned forward on his knees. He knew he was going to lose. He had to, anyway.  
_"We will meet again. Roxas."  
_"We will meet again," he murmured as he felt the tingling sensation on his lips again. "We will meet again. Definitely."  
He looked up again to see Sora standing a few feet before him, looking extremely worn out, but still determined.  
Struggling to regain his balance, Roxas stood up straight, shooting a fierce look at Sora, who looked just as determined as himself.  
"I don't want to kill you," Sora said, sounding a bit strangled, while he wiped blood from the corner of his mouth. "I just want," he swallowed hard. "I just want to get Kairi out of here. I have put her on second place way too often."  
Roxas tensed up. "I know," he muttered, feeling dizzy and nauseous. "The problem is," he interrupted his own sentence with a little cough. "The problem is we're both too much of the same, Sora."  
Sora frowned. "What do you mean?"  
Roxas smiled, grief in his sky blue eyes. "I'm a part of you, Sora."  
"A... A p-part of me?"  
Roxas nodded, sadly.  
"So that means," he said, straightening up once more. "That I share your feelings about a certain person."  
Sora gasped and immediately sank through his knees into his fighting position. "You fucking-! What have you done to her?!"  
Roxas smiled again, but this time it was the smile of acceptance. The only way to see her again... to meet her again... was to fade into Sora. How much he wished he was in Sora's shoes right now.  
How much he wished he was a Somebody.  
Sora mistook his smile for something else, a provocative smile and he started to run, his vision red with fury.  
He closed his eyes as he waited for Sora's final blow. He hardly felt it, imaging Kairi's face, her tender smile and her violet eyes, her fair skin and her soft hair.  
The warmth that spread over his chest must have been her warm embrace.  
"I... I envy you... Sora," he muttered under his breath, fully aware the brown haired boy could hear him.  
He sank through his knees, Sora's Keyblade in his chest vanishing.  
Roxas shook his head as his vision became darker. "This was... how it was... supposed to be," he said, his voice fading slowly. "It had to."  
A small light appeared in front of his eyes.  
_"We will meet again. Roxas."  
_"We will meet again, Princess," Roxas said so softly that Sora couldn't hear. "Goodbye, Kairi."

-x-x-x-x-

The hallway was empty.  
A boy with brown, spiky hair looked down at the fading body in front of him, tears streaming down his face. He was calm now and hated himself for killing so many people today. Roxas disappeared into small pieces of light, floating around Sora before they seemed to vanish inside the boy.  
He clenched his hands into fists as he felt a warm light warming up his body.  
_He... he was my Nobody?  
_The hallway was still empty.  
_Kairi._  
Finally, after a while, he placed one foot for the other one. And then took another step.  
His footsteps got quicker and quicker until he ran down the hallway.  
_We will meet again. Roxas.  
Sora.  
Sora.  
_"Kairi," he panted as he nearly flew past doors. "I'm coming for you. For no one else this time. I'm coming for you."


	11. Someone is joining the party

_**In the Shadows**_

**Rated:** _T  
_**Genre:**_ Romance, Friendship  
__**Pairing**__: RoxasXKairi {Roxiri}, SoraXKairi {SoKai}  
__**Summary**__: At nightfall, someone is lurking in the shadows. He is hard to miss with that flaming hair of his, but still, the job needs to be done. He's swift, he's sharp and he strikes when you turn your back on him. He's a living jeopardy. He's- "Sir, why are you hiding in my apple tree?"  
__**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN KINGDOM HEARTS.  
**_

**Chapter Eleven:  
**_**Someone is joining the party**_

"What?"  
The King didn't seem to understand his confusion. "Sora sent you a message, didn't he?"  
Riku felt an angry glare appear on his face. "No. No, he didn't."  
"That's remarkable," the King said, laughing nervously. "He said he would."  
Riku wanted to grab the small figure of his King and wanted to shake him very badly.  
"King," he said sharply. "You haven't forgotten that this is about Kairi?"  
"Of course not," the King answered, annoyed. "But I thought he, you both, by the way, were grownups now."  
Riku pressed both his thumb and index finger on the bridge of his nose and massaged the skin there.  
The King looked down. "I'm sorry, Riku."  
Riku grumbled something and held back a stream of curses.  
"Where is he now?" he growled at the nervous looking mouse.  
"He's in Twilight Town, with Donald and Goofy," the King said, relief in his voice now. "They will make sure he doesn't go on his own."  
Riku gritted his teeth. "You all think… you know him," he said through clenched teeth. "You just think… you know him."  
"Riku…?"  
"We need to go. Now."  
"I understand you want to see Kairi-"  
Riku turned around in a flash and faced the pale mouse. "I need to get there before Sora does," he snapped. "Now!"  
With that, Riku left the room with venomous steps.  
"Goddamnit."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Sora finally found the way to the dungeons.  
It was a cold, dark place underneath the Castle.  
A freezing breeze blew through his spiky hair as he opened the giant doors blocking the way.  
He didn't hesitate for a second and walked right in. Somehow, he knew this was the way. He could sense her, a warm light guiding the way.  
"K-" He swallowed. "Kairi?"  
There was no response, but Sora continued to walk down the long path, giant walls at both his sides.  
After five minutes of hearing his footsteps echo through the dungeon and passing lots of empty prison cells, he heard movement. He stopped, looking back and around him, suspicious. What if someone from the Organization had escaped and now followed him to take him out when he didn't expect it?  
"Wh-Who's there?" A feminine voice asked hesitantly. "R-Roxas? Is that you?"  
He would recognize that voice everywhere. He even heard it in his dreams.  
"Kairi!"  
He started running, the Organization and this dark place long forgotten.  
"Kairi!"  
"Sora?!"  
He felt a sob through his clenched teeth and a wave of pure bliss washed over him.  
She had been locked up in the last prison in this entire dungeon, but he finally was here.  
He stopped right in front of the bars, right in front of her for the first time in a long time.  
She had lost a lot of weight and she was very pale, but tears of happiness streamed over her face.  
"Sora!"  
She reached for him through the bars and he immediately took her hand in his, feeling the cold skin against his warm skin.  
He didn't say anything, but just took her in for a moment. He was so happy she was okay.  
Finally he pressed the back of her hand against his forehead.  
"Thank God," he murmured. "You're okay."  
Then, he let go of her and smiled slightly. "Get back," he said. "I'll get you out."  
Kairi did as she was told and stepped back into her corner in the darkness.  
Sora's Keyblade appeared and he prepared himself for the blow.  
The bars came loose with a cracking sound. Lots of smoke and dust filled the place as both of them coughed and sneezed.  
When the dust cleared up, Sora closed the gap between them and took her in his arms. Finally.  
"I'm so glad you're here," Kairi said.  
He buried his face in her hair and hugged her tighter.  
"I'm sorry, Kairi."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Axel knew he was supposed not to feel anything, but the fate of his younger friend ached and stung in the empty hole that once held his heart. Roxas was gone and Roxas was gone forever.  
He angrily rubbed the tender skin under his eyes, the wetness annoyed him in a certain way.  
Roxas, the stupid idiot, had been able to escape with him, but no, he just had to fight Sora.  
He just had to.  
"Hey Axel,"  
Axel turned around sharply, his neck making a tiny noise as he overstretched it.  
"Ow," he muttered under his breath. "Hi, Zexion."  
The hooded man hovering above him removed his hood, to reveal the tired face of Zexion.  
"What's up?"  
Zexion sighed, sitting down beside Axel. "I had to lure Sora in, only to find a very angry duck and a confused dog who were stamping through Twilight Town shouting his name. I figured he wasn't around anymore, so I left for the Castle for new instructions, only to find a chaos and blood everywhere. I thought I'd rather come here."  
They were in Castle Oblivion, a shelter for some of the Organization members where Naminé lived.  
"Sure," Axel mumbled. "Sora had found the way to the Castle already."  
"Yeah," Zexion said. "I even dare to say we're the only ones left from the thirteen members. I see Roxas is not with you?"  
Axel turned away, to reveal a single teardrop. "Roxas's gone."  
Roxas truly was gone.  
-x-x-x-x-x-

Kairi didn't ask him any questions. She just clang to him.  
"_This is real,_" she murmured in his neck.  
He closed his eyes. "I'm so sorry," he said again, swallowing hard. "I'm so sorry."  
She shook her head, but did not meet his eyes. "It's okay. You're here now."  
"No," he said, taking a small step back to raise her head. "I should've been home earlier. I should've kept my promise to you."  
"We were kids back then," she said, smiling slightly with forgiving eyes. "And you never said when you would come back."  
She looked down for a moment and then met his eyes again. "I'm… I'm just so happy… that you are okay… I was… I was so afraid you were… that you were… _dead_…"  
"But Kairi, you know I would never die! My fame is pretty much immortal!" he said playfully.  
Kairi gave him a little slap on his arm.  
"Ow, Kairi," he whined, rubbing the sore spot. "What was that for?"  
She beamed at him. "For laughing at my worries, sir. You could've been hurt. Badly," she added more serious. "And I never would've known."  
Sora sighed. "I know, Kai," he said, resting his forehead against hers. "I'm sorry."  
After a minute, Sora pulled away. "C'mon, let's go home."  
Kairi didn't let him go. "Just so you can leave again?" she said very softly.  
Sora swallowed. "No," he said. "I need to talk to you," he said, his voice trembling slightly. "I've got something important to tell you."  
Kairi seemed to understand he didn't want to talk about it here, in this cold and dark castle.  
She always understood him, no matter what. If he would've left immediately again, she wouldn't protest.  
But now there was something important she needed to understand, something she didn't know yet because he himself had been a coward for all these years.  
The cards needed to be on the table.  
He just didn't get why something inside of him had to chuckle and why there was an image in his head of someone of the Organization.  
He shrugged it off and took Kairi's hand.  
"C'mon, we're going home."


	12. Confusion and changes

_**In the Shadows**_

**Rated:** _T  
_**Genre: **_Romance, Friendship  
__**Pairing**__: RoxasXKairi {Roxiri}, SoraXKairi {SoKai}  
__**Summary**__: At nightfall, someone is lurking in the shadows. He is hard to miss with that flaming hair of his, but still, the job needs to be done. He's swift, he's sharp and he strikes when you turn your back on him. He's a living jeopardy. He's- "Sir, why are you hiding in my apple tree?"  
__**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN KINGDOM HEARTS.  
**_

**Chapter Twelve:  
**_**Confusion and changes**_

"Holy fucking shit," Riku muttered under his breath, his eyes wide with shock. "What the fuck happened here?"  
The King blinked a couple of times. "The last time I was here, there was no such thing as this."  
The pair stared at the blood and the chaos that led up to the Castle.  
"Sora was here," Riku stated. "And he probably still is, as the ship is still here too."  
He pointed at the abandoned ship behind a wall.  
The King became uneasy. "But why? I told him-"  
"Your Majesty, with all respect, but Sora might be very obedient and loyal to you," Riku said while his Keyblade appeared. "But if it's about Kairi, Sora would even be able to kill you in order to save her."  
The King swallowed. "But why? She's just a childhood friend-"  
Riku laughed coldly and harsh. "So you think. So you think, Your Majesty."  
With that he sprinted towards the entrance, the King trailing behind him, confused and slightly angry at both Sora and Riku. Sora for disobeying his orders, and Riku for talking that patronising towards him.  
More bloodshed followed, pieces of the wall and furniture everywhere.

-x-x-x-x-

"Sora!" Kairi whispered. "I think I hear voices!"  
"That's impossible," Sora said. "I just-"  
But then he heard it too as he stopped Kairi behind him and listened carefully.  
"There's still no sign of Sora," a voice squeaked. "Do you think we missed him?"  
"No," another, deeper voice replied. "I know he's in here somewhere."  
Sora froze with horror. The King and Riku were here!  
He turned to Kairi, whose eyes were wide. "That's Riku!" her lips moved but no sound came out.  
Sora put a finger to his lips, even though she hadn't spoken aloud. "C'mon," he said without using his voice. He slightly tugged at her hand as they slipped past the corner into the shadows.  
They saw them: both wearing black cloaks like the Organisation, but the hoods were removed. Riku's hair had become extremely long and the silver reflected the dim light in the room. The King seemed very nervous, his huge ears trembling.  
Sora and Kairi tried to move without making any sounds that could disturb the two of them.  
"I smell more blood this way," Riku suddenly said, turning sharply and nearly giving the poor Sora a heart-attack.  
But he pointed in the direction Sora and Kairi just came from and they headed for the dungeons.  
Sora let out a small breath of relief as he and Kairi continued their way.  
She gave him a small questioning squeeze.  
He just flashed his trademark smile at her and placed his lips on top of her hand.  
She flushed bright red, but smiled back.  
It was okay.  
-x-x-x-x-x-

"Kairi was here!" Riku exclaimed, looking very angry. "Goddamnit! They went past us somewhere!"  
"Riku, calm down, Kairi is saved, that's what matters, right?"  
Riku grit his teeth. "But I'm not the one who did it. I'm the one that should've saved her."  
"Riku-"  
But Riku opened a Dark Portal and went through it without saying a word, leaving behind a very stunned King.  
"What? What the hell is wrong with these people!?" He grumbled as he turned and took the long route to the entrance.  
-x-x-x-x-x-

Sora nearly thought he made it.  
He was so close.  
He led Kairi towards the ship, looking back over his shoulder several times, but there was luckily no sign of Riku whatsoever.  
But then, right before he could help her in, a Dark Portal appeared.  
Through all his adventures, Sora had gained excellent reflexes. He jumped back and pulled Kairi behind him as he took a protective posture.  
His worst fear became true as Riku materialized.  
"You," Sora muttered.  
"Riku!" Kairi said, very startled.  
"I'm sorry, Kai," Riku said gently. "Did I scare you?"  
She nodded, but frowned as she realized Sora did not react in any other way than standing before her, his arms spread protectively.  
"Sora."  
Riku said it in a very patronising way, Kairi noticed.  
"Riku," Sora spat.  
Kairi was very confused now. This was not the usual way the two old friends greeted each other.  
"Guys?"  
"Let her come with me," Riku said. "I'll take her home and you'll be continuing your childish adventures."  
"Shut up," Sora said.  
"If you let her come with me," Riku continued as if Sora hadn't said anything. "The King and I will let you go free. You won't be punished for disobeying orders."  
"Disobeying orders?" Kairi interrupted before Sora could open his mouth. "What? Riku, Sora just rescued me, finally rescued me. And now you say he was disobeying orders?"  
Riku flushed a little with an angry scowl.  
"Kairi, I was just on my way to save you, but he had to get in the way."  
"But," Kairi said softly, looking confused. "If you wanted to save me… aren't you happy I'm safe now? What does it matter that Sora was first? This was not a race, Riku. They wanted to kill me and Sora."  
"Kairi-"  
"Riku, why don't you go to your King," Sora spat. "Then I take Kairi home and YOU can continue your dark adventures in which you can finally do the only thing you're good at: frightening little kids and fraternizing with the Dark Side."  
"Sora," Kairi said horrified, wrapping her small fingers around his wrist. "Don't say such things."  
"See, Kairi," Riku said satisfied. "He's changed."  
Kairi shot him a sharp look. "You're both changed," she said, all emotion gone from her face, but something was smouldering in her eyes. To Sora it seemed anger, while Riku interpret it as a warmth towards himself.  
"Come with me, Kai," he said, extending his hand towards her. "I'll take you home."  
Sora's Keyblades appeared out of thin air. "No."  
"I wasn't asking you, I asked Kairi," Riku spat, as his Keyblade appeared as well.  
"Sora! Riku!" Kairi stepped in between. "No! Please. Don't fight, please. Don't do this!"  
Riku immediately grabbed her wrist. "Come on, Kairi."  
"Let her go!" Sora bellowed as he prepared himself for yet another battle.  
Then a chakram appeared, smashing the Keyblade out of Riku's hands and causing him to let go of Kairi, grabbing his sore hand.  
"What the hell?"


	13. Unspoken truth finally spoken

_**In the Shadows**_

**Rated:** _T  
_**Genre: **_Romance, Friendship  
__**Pairing**__: RoxasXKairi {Roxiri}, SoraXKairi {SoKai}  
__**Summary**__: At nightfall, someone is lurking in the shadows. He is hard to miss with that flaming hair of his, but still, the job needs to be done. He's swift, he's sharp and he strikes when you turn your back on him. He's a living jeopardy. He's- "Sir, why are you hiding in my apple tree?"  
__**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN KINGDOM HEARTS.  
**_

**Chapter Thirteen:  
**_**Unspoken truth finally spoken and sea salt tears**_

Axel stared at the ground as he passed all the familiar buildings. He kept telling himself that what he felt was a reflection of his old emotions. That his feelings were not real.  
That fact didn't release him of his grief.  
He sat down on the ground, rubbing his sore forehead, wiping blood away.  
Isa had been his childhood friend since forever, but to be fair, he had lost Isa the moment they both turned into Nobodies. Saïx was a whole different person than his best friend Isa.  
But Roxas was different. Not only was the blonde his best friend, but he had been like a little brother.  
He just lost someone of his family.  
Axel stood up, his face determined. He clenched his hands into tight fists.  
There was one last thing he could do.

-x-x-x-x-

The King quickly found himself face to face in the scene. Sora and Riku facing each other, Keyblades drawn, Kairi in the middle, looking surprised at the tall redhead behind her, a chakram in one hand, the other one a little further dug into the ground, Riku's hand slightly bleeding.  
"What is happening here?" the King squeaked. "I don't- What's going on?"  
Nobody answered, but Sora took the chance of the surprise to gently tug at Kairi's hand to move her back so that she stood behind him.  
"Remove all weapons!" the King ordered, rushing to them. "Immediately."  
Nobody listened.  
The Keyblade of the King appeared, a furious look on his face. "I said: NOW!"  
Reluctantly, the weapons vanished into the cold air.  
The King sighed. "Good. Now, on to the next thing. What are you doing here, for Pete's sake?"  
He pointed an accusing finger at Axel, who flashed a grim smile. "I'm here to help Sora."  
The brunette gave him a confused look, but Kairi smiled gently.  
"Why would you need to help him?" the King asked, crossing his arms. "Sora and Riku were not fighting, were you?" he added, shooting them a glare.  
"They were," Axel simply said. "And they still will be, as soon as you turn your back on them."  
Sora and Riku gave each other a hard stare.  
The King stomped his foot in frustration. "What the hell is going on here?!"  
"I told you to take care of Kairi," Riku hissed at Sora. "But no, you decided to run off with your dumbass friends."  
"You left us both without saying a word!" Sora growled. "You left me with an impossible mission! You were the one who made it impossible for me to take care of her!"  
"You idiot! You never should've meddled with our business! That's all you ever do, huh? Run around having fun while creating a mess behind you that we need to clean up!" Riku snarled.  
"Stop this!" Kairi said loudly, tears in her eyes. "Y-You shouldn't say things like that to each other!"  
Riku pointed an accusing finger at Sora. "Kairi, that idiot left you all alone! It's his fault that you were captured!"  
Sora's Keyblade appeared, but Kairi looked down, her crimson bangs covering her eyes.  
"You left me behind too. It's not like you cared enough about me either to check up on me."  
Riku seemed caught off his guard as he stared at Kairi, his mouth open but no words coming out.  
"You have no right to accuse Sora of anything. He was the one who saved me. Not you. He was the one who promised me to come back one day. Not you. He came for me, eventually. Not you."  
Riku cringed. "Kairi! I had business to do! The world was in danger."  
"I know," she said, a dangerous, calm tone in her voice. "Sora had business to do too. And guess what, Riku? I have business to do as well. We have all changed. Maybe not for the better. But one thing is for sure. Those days we had as kids… they are over."  
She turned to face the King. "You must be 'the King' everyone is rambling about, right?"  
The King straightened himself. "I am. So you're-"  
"You know who I am," she interrupted. "You've deprived me of my childhood. You've taken away my two dear friends who now will give up their life to serve you instead of living their lives like any normal teenager. You never gave them a choice. You never gave me a choice. I will never see you as my King as a King cares for his citizens. All you care about is sending your citizens off to danger without preparing them. Without warning them. You could've let them be murdered. You could've let them get really hurt."  
She paused to take a breath and to see the result of her speech. The King seemed in shock.  
"I know nobody said this to you and I know I'll probably be the only one who says this straight in your goddamn face," she hissed. "But the _least _you can do for me is letting Sora go free without being judged as a traitor and give me a ride home."  
"O-of c-course," the King mumbled, his voice shaky and unsteady. "I-I…"  
"I'll bring you back home," Axel interrupted, offering his hand. "I was the one who took you here in the first place."  
"Thanks, Axel," Kairi said, shaking a little.  
Sora stared at his feet while Riku rubbed the back of his head, looking guilty.  
"I won't ever hold this against you," Kairi said gently to the pair of them. "But you mustn't let this all get in your way. After all," she swallowed. "You were already great friends before I barged in, you know."  
She hugged Sora, her eyes not meeting his. "Goodbye, Sora. Th-Thanks for rescuing me."  
Sora buried his face in her hair. "I'll come back to you, I-"  
"No," she said, this time looking up. "Don't promise me anything," she murmured as she held her slender fingers against his lips, his warm breath touching her fingertips.  
"I… I can't wait forever," she said, looking uncomfortable. "I have to move on one day… to continue my life without fearing I won't be there if you come back."  
"Kairi-" Sora looked pleadingly at her. "I-I… I… I just…. I"  
"It's okay. I'll be there somewhere if you ever come back," Kairi said, smiling at him. "I will."  
She let him go, though he protested, and turned to Riku.  
"Thanks for coming either way. Maybe you can talk things out with Sora, okay? I really hope you guys will become as close again as you were before I was there."  
Then, she walked up to Axel. "I'm ready to go," she said, looking glum.  
Sora turned to the King as Axel opened a Dark Portal. "Let me go with her!" he said, his voice hoarse and raw. "Let me go with her, now!"  
"No," the King said. "I have to speak to you both." He had collected all the pieces of his broken old self together and straightened himself. "Kairi will be going now."  
Axel closed the Dark Portal.  
Kairi finally released the tears she was holding back.


	14. Finally getting home

_**In the Shadows**_

**Rated:** _T  
_**Genre: **_Romance, Friendship  
__**Pairing**__: RoxasXKairi {Roxiri}, SoraXKairi {SoKai}  
__**Summary**__: At nightfall, someone is lurking in the shadows. He is hard to miss with that flaming hair of his, but still, the job needs to be done. He's swift, he's sharp and he strikes when you turn your back on him. He's a living jeopardy. He's- "Sir, why are you hiding in my apple tree?"  
__**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN KINGDOM HEARTS.  
**_

**Chapter Fourteen:  
**_**Finally getting home, but then the engine broke**_

"The Organisation is no more," the King said, frowning as he looked at the Castle. "I guess we'll never know what they wanted."  
"It's kind of obvious," Sora grumbled, arms crossed.  
"No, it's not," Riku spat. "There was more to them than you would've guessed."  
Sora didn't say anything, but his frown got darker and darker. "Let me go now."  
The King sighed. "What the hell happened?"  
"They kidnapped my girl," Sora said angrily. "And you two didn't do anything and made it impossible for me to do anything!"  
Riku balled his hands into fists. "No one told me anything, dumbass!"  
"Because I knew you would not save Kairi, but just abandon her again," Sora growled. "That's why I didn't want you to save her."  
"We had to take it slow and to try to look into their intentions," the King said wisely.  
"Shut up," Sora spat. "You're a royal coward. Their intentions were crystal clear."  
"Sora!" Riku said, baffled. "Don't speak to the King like that."  
"I'm leaving," Sora said, unmoved. "I'm going to do something I should've done years ago."  
With that, he left the King and Riku behind and made his way to the ship.  
"See you guys later."  
-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"It's okay," the redhead said, patting the smaller one on her head. "He'll come for you, I'm sure."  
"I'm not sure of anything," Kairi said, rubbing at her eyes with slender fingertips. "But you're right. It's okay."  
The sun burnt in her eyes, she had missed the light for days, weeks. The smell of the sand, of the salt sea made new tears well up in her eyes. She had missed home.  
"I'm back," she said, sniffing. "I'm finally back again."  
"It's kind of nice here," Axel commented, smiling. "Unless you have to hide in an apple tree the entire day."  
Kairi started to laugh, as she looked up at the tall man. "You know, you're not as bad as you like to think of yourself."  
Axel shrugged it off. "I can be nice… when I don't have to run around and kidnap people."  
She smiled. "If you want," she started. "You can stay on the Islands. I can try to get you a residence."  
Axel hesitated. "You're sure?"  
"If you are, yes."  
Axel sighed. "It's kind of tough leaving everything behind, but I don't feel like returning."  
"Take your time," she said easily. "It's a never-ending offer."  
"Thanks, Kairi," the redhead said. "I'll think about it."  
The Dark Portal opened again.  
"I need to say my final goodbyes as well before I do anything else," he said. "But it was nice being here without having sand and branches all over my ass."  
"Bye Axel," Kairi said, grinning. "I hope to see you again soon."  
He winked. "I'll be back as well."  
-x-x-x-x-x-x

The sky was bright, the kind of blue of Roxas's eyes, Kairi noticed as she sat down on the beach. Her pale skin glowed as she closed her eyes.  
"I'm thinking of you, wherever you are," Kairi murmured. "We pray for our sorrows to end, and hope that our hearts will blend."  
How she wished for this.  
"Now," she continued, smiling slightly. "I will step forward to realize this wish and who knows?"  
Her childhood was far beyond her reach, but there were new adventures out there. She didn't have to go far away for them. "Starting a new journey may not be so hard."  
She could see her last trip as a not really voluntary adventure, but it was one, in which she learnt so much about her childhood friends.  
"Or maybe it has already begun."  
There was Sora, together with Roxas. Both different and so look-alike. She would cherish them both as they were the same person, but both a different side of Sora.  
And yet, they were both Sora.  
"There are many worlds, but they share the same sky-"  
Her heart ached. Ached for him to come back and take her back in his arms.  
"One sky, one destiny."  
She opened her eyes and sighed.  
And then something fell from the sky.  
-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Sora knew he was going to face troubles with the ship. He had already used a lot of energy to find the World That Never Was, but getting back to the Destiny Islands would use up even more energy.  
After minutes of flying, which seemed an eternity, he finally got a glimpse of the blue, sparkling sea and the warm sand.  
"I'm back!" he exclaimed happily, accidentally breaking the control panel in his enthusiasm.  
"Oh fuck," he muttered. "Well, here I go."  
The engine broke down and the ship fell and fell and fell.  
The blue sea came closer and closer and closer.  
Sora closed his eyes and took a last breath.


	15. One destiny

_**In the Shadows**_

**Rated:** _T  
_**Genre:**_ Romance, Friendship  
__**Pairing**__: RoxasXKairi {Roxiri}, SoraXKairi {SoKai}  
__**Summary**__: At nightfall, someone is lurking in the shadows. He is hard to miss with that flaming hair of his, but still, the job needs to be done. He's swift, he's sharp and he strikes when you turn your back on him. He's a living jeopardy. He's- "Sir, why are you hiding in my apple tree?"  
__**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN KINGDOM HEARTS.  
**_

**Chapter Fifteen:  
**_**One destiny**_

Kairi jumped up. It was not a meteor, it was something different. Something made of iron, it seemed. "What-?"  
She looked around, uncertain if she should call for help. It was not a plane, but before she could get a closer look, the vessel had fallen down into the sea.  
There was no one around to help her and she pulled out her shoes, placing her feet in the lukewarm water.  
Then something came up.  
A spiky, brown haired boy gasped for air in the middle of the ocean.  
"Sora!" Kairi exclaimed immediately, waving as a happy smile spreading over her face. "Sora!"  
The boy turned to her sound and he started to beam. "Kairi!"  
He started swimming as fast as he could as Kairi ran towards him, water splattering all around her.  
They met somewhere in the middle.  
"I'm back!" Sora said, a little bit out of breath.  
"You're home," she answered, beaming.  
Sora took her face in his hands and finally, after all those years, placed his lips on hers.  
She answered his kiss warmly, wrapping her arms around him to bring him closer.  
After a while, Sora broke apart and flushed.  
"I love you," he said softly. "And… I'm sorry… that it took so long to tell you."  
She kissed him gently on his cheek. "I love you too," she said, smiling happily.  
They stood there for a while, enjoying the warmth of the other.  
Then, in a few seconds, Roxas smiled back at her too.  
She had brought home her boys.  
Both of them as they were two worlds.  
And shared the same sky.  
One destiny.


End file.
